


Don't Leave Me

by GirlWithThePinkScarf



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlWithThePinkScarf/pseuds/GirlWithThePinkScarf





	Don't Leave Me

**AN: Nick speaks first, then Judy, then they alternate. Okay bye enjoy.**  
  
  
  
_Don't leave me._

 

"Smart move..." I whispered to myself dryly, watching the raindrops fall off my fringe and onto the cobbled pathway before me. My hand was numb, still clenched around the small iron gate leading up to the house I couldn't bear to look at... the rain, which had been falling before I arrived, was still mercilessly pouring down. I couldn't look up at the house in front of me. What right did I have to enter when the person inside had barred me from it?   
  
But it was my home.  
  
  
***  
  
_Fine. Maybe you should leave then. Either way... one of us is going._

 

I sat with my head in my hands, trying to stop my lip from trembling and closing my eyes tightly, as if they could somehow block out the memories that were flashing behind them. I wanted to take back those words, those angry words, but I couldn't. I could never take them back, and now they were gone. The rain was still pelting against the window pane to the best of my knowledge... I had blocked out the sound a while ago. When he left it had been sunny; now he was gone and it was raining. It was all my fault.

He was never coming home.

***

 

_You want me to go? Fine. I'll go - forever. Is that what you want, huh?  
_  

I had originally thought it was a spectacular idea to get involved in some fight, come out victorious, go home and explain that I had seen sense when some guy had hit me to the face, given me a light scratching...  
  
Three against one was probably asking for more than I could handle in all fairness though.   
  
I felt empty; I wasn't sure if that was the broken rib or perhaps my foot had finally stopped bleeding from where that monster had chomped at it. Either way, I needed help... that's what my brain was telling me. And that my only help right now would be in that house... otherwise... I could die.  
  
... but my heart was scared. And I have been standing here for so long, with this scared heart... I just... I...  
  
Why is it my heart is hurting more than the rest of my aching body?

 

***  
  
  
_... Yes._  
  
  
I had barely whispered the word and he was gone, instantly. I was still in shock when I heard the sound of an engine starting and looked up and out of the window to see him spialling off into the distance. Ha. I thought I'd joke about giving him a penalty for driving or something...

But... he should have been back by now. I needed him. Had he really left? For... good?

I leapt up, wincing at my aching muscles from sitting hunched over for too long. What was I doing? I needed to find him! I needed to apologise, it was all my fault, I shouldn't have brought up that stupid conversation, I shouldn't have joked about something so serious to him... I ran to the door, wrenching it open, momentarily pausing at the heavy rain...

 

***  
_... Why would you ask that?_  


"Hopps..." I mumbled, finally getting the courage to stumble towards the door, allowing the one thing that could take me towards it spur me on; my stubborness. I had to know why she asked that question... why she brought it up, maybe I was over-reacting but I needed to understand, no... I needed  **her** to understand, why that question was so, so important... 

After everything that had happened, I had still managed to cling onto that damn box.

 

***  


"Nick?" I asked in disbelief as the figure came into view from the pathway in front of me. I couldn't make out his face but the way he was holding himself on one side, and limping, was enough to rush over to him and help him through the door. As soon as we reached the warmth he partially collapsed, falling to the wooden floor. I held his head up, looking at him in despair at his almost vacant stare, feeling the fever that had come over him, seeing the bruising...  
  
"Nick..." I whispered, not knowing what to do, not even being able to smile as he attempted the lopsided grin I knew and loved so well. I watched as he drew a deep breath in, wincing as he did so and clutching the side of his chest, as his mouth tried to form the words to say to me... I had no idea what to expect.

 

***  


I was about to lose conciousness and I couldn't let her help me without her seeing the box. She'd see it as soon as she tried to move me, and it was already clenched and frozen in my hand. Too late to hide it... I had to do it, and I had to say it now. I winced as I drew a breath in, hurting all the while, my heart hurting even more as I struggled to breath. I managed to give a small grin before letting my lips take charge.

"Marry me Carrots."  
  
My heart shouted triumphantly before my body finally caved sending me into the world of unconsciousness, where I didn't have to hurt any more, only dream...

 

***

_Marry me Carrots._

It was odd... the first response to Nick falling to the floor, unconscious before me, despite years of training was to stand still.... in total shock... because...

Well... I was not expecting  **that.**

 

 


End file.
